tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valgus
Valgus is an NPC added by Interesting NPCs. The first encounter between Valgus and the Dragonborn is at the Steed Stone. If spoken to, he then will start his touring Skyrim. He is one of the super followers added by this mod, so he will have additional dialogue available upon completion of certain quests or quest stages. Background Valgus is a wandering healer and can be first encountered near the Steed Stone. During conversation, he will explain that his wife died during the war, while he was out scouting. He still hasn't very well coped with her being gone, but can be persuaded to let her go (see 'marriage'). He will also tell a bit of his past: when he was young, his father had taught him magic. Jokingly he states that due to his spending all the candles on studying, his father taught him the magelight spell. He wanders the imperial camps to provide healing services, and has also attempted to provide them for the Stormcloaks. However, they do not trust him. Marriage Valgus is one of the marriage candidates added by the mod. However, like most others, a few requirements have to be met before he can be married. *A player house must be available, as his standard location is the Steed Stone *The Dragonborn must help him to cope with the loss of his wife through dialogue *Be female *The Amulet of Mara has to be worn The dialogue can be gone through in two separate ways. When Valgus says he doesn't want to speak of his wife, the option to rudely tell him to get over it can be picked. This will indeed set him to forget about her and move on, but as the option is rude, a more tender though longer variant can be chosen as well. For this, Valgus has to be taken to an outdoor graveyard (so not a Hall of the Dead). If spoken to then, he can be told to move on in a gentle manner. Graveyards can be found in the following locations: *Falkreath, near the Hall of the Dead *Riften, near the Temple of Mara *Whiterun, near the Temple of Kynareth *Windhelm, between the Palace of the Kings and the market *Solitude, not far from the Bard's College and the Solitude Windmill Touring Schedule As a healer, Valgus goes around Imperial camps to heal the soldiers there. His schedule of touring the encampments is the following: *Sundas: Whiterun Temple of Kynareth *Morndas: Falkreath Imperial Camp *Tirdas: Hjaalmarch Imperial Camp *Middas: Winterhold Imperial Camp *Turdas: Rift Imperial Camp *Fredas: Pale Imperial Camp *Loredas: Whiterun Temple of Kynareth Bonus Dialogue *The Eye of Magnus: upon completion and when in the college of Winterhold. *First Lessons: upon completion and when in the Arcanaeum of the college of Winterhold. *Dragon Rising: on the road to the Whiterun watchtower. *The Way of the Voice: in Ivarstead or High Hrothgar upon completion. *A Blade in the Dark: after speaking to Delphine in either Riverwood, Kynesgrove, Sky Haven Temple or while accompanying Delphine. *The World-Eater's Eyrie: before leaving to Sovngarde in Dragonsreach. *Dragonslayer: anywhere upon completion. Related Quests *A Spell for Rumarin *From the Blood of Kings *The Harbinger of Us All Trivia *He is the priest that Valla mentions she has brawled. When he is a follower upon encountering Valla, she will directly point him out and he will make a comment on it as well. Category:Skyrim: Interesting NPCs Category:Skyrim: Interesting NPCs Characters Category:Skyrim: Interesting NPCs Follower Category:Skyrim: Interesting NPCs Marriage Candidates Category:Skyrim: Interesting NPCs Super Follower